Meme Mafia 2
| image = File:Meme2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 4.21.14 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Bluesky #Josh B #Akriti #WakeUpDonnie #Marth #Marquessa #Vommack #Boquise #Brandonb #Jay Gold #Slick #Clozo #Benjer #ShadowAngel #Magic luver101 | first = Aki | last = Brandon, Jay | mvp = Brandon, Jay | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on Internet Memes and as a sequel to Meme Mafia It began on April 21, 2014 and ended in a Indy win in D6 (May 5). Game Mechanics Rules If Chemistry Cat is blocked on N3, will they be unable to use their ability on D3? *Nope they are still good for D3. Vote manips can't be blocked Also spies know they are redirected Tie means random person NOT in the tie is lynched Role Description Baddies: Teh kittiez *WINCON: Be in majority. *GROUP NIGHT KILL #Business Cat: The leader of the cat memes. Can use the red dot to lead any meme into a trap for the night and the following day. #Grumpy Cat: Hates everyone and everything. Can decide to kill himself any even night to RID recruit any role to the faction. #Chemistry Cat: Tell a sodium hydride joke? Nah. I'll just manipulate anyone's vote I choose. #Nyan Cat: Uses its magical rainbow creating powers to blind a target and force them to choose someone new (Active Redirect). ---- GOODIES: Advice Animals *WINCON: Eliminate all other factions #Confession Bear: Will get others to confess their allegiance to him (Faction Spy) #Advice Mallard: Thinks he knows how to help and will give it to you (Messenger) #Doge: Much block. Very stop. (Block) #Socially Awkward Penguin: Will try to find the socially awesome penguin to gain BTSC with them each night. If successful gain BTSC and a secret power. #Socially Awesome Penguin: Is awesome and can save any animal from a deadly situation (Save) #Philosoraptor: Can philosophy answer all of life's questions? No but it can find a role (role spy) #Insanity Wolf: MUST KILL every even night. #Courage Wolf: Has the ability to kill every night after the insanity wolf does. #Hypnotoad: ALL HAIL HYPNOTOAD (Active Redirect) #Paranoid Parrot: Scared he didn't vote so he votes 3x every day. #Honey Badger: Doesn't care (Vanilla). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Brandonb - HoneyBadger Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Bluesky - Penguin - Awesome - Lynched D3 #Josh_B - Hypnotoad - Lynched D2 #Akriti - Philosoraptor - Killed N1 by TEH KITTIEZ #WakeUpDonnie - Business Cat - Killed N4 by TEH KITTIEZ #Marth - Parrot - Killed N2 by TEH KITTIEZ #Marquessa - Nyan Cat - Killed N2 by the Insanity Wolf #Vommack - Confession - Lynched D5 #Boquise - Insanity Wolf - Killed N5 by TEH KITTIEZ #Brandonb - HoneyBadger #Jay - Chemistry Cat #Slick - Courage Wolf - Lynched D6 #Clozo - Grumpy Cat - Lynched D1 #benjer3 - Advice Mallard - Lynched D4 #Shad - Penguin - Awkward - Killed N3 by TEH KITTIEZ #Magic! - Doge - Killed N6 by TEH KITTIEZ Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9